independajonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hate crime
A hate crime is a subspecies of thought crime. It is a law that liberals invented to make it so that every time a "crime" is committed against a minority, it automatically becomes a hate crime and increases the penalties. Yet they can do whatever they want to us. Thats reverse racism and its WRONG. These people now have MORE rights then us. Double standards. Hate crimes are divided into two types: anytime a White person does something to another race even though they were just defending themself, and anytime a STRAIGHT person does something to a gay guy even though they were hitting on us and trying to invite us to a lavish broadway musical and the fact that they are gay and we are STRAIGHT played no role whatsoever (I am STRAIGHT). Race-related hate crimes History For years races such as Jews and Gypsies were victims of hate crimes, such as genocide. In America, often the foreigners who came over here were subject to the same thing (especially the Irish, yet you dont see ME demanding reparations). In an attempt to make minorities lives less miserable some liberal decided they needed special treatment. Irony The irony is that THERE the ones who commit hate crimes, going around killing people for there Air Jordans and there Starter jackets and there Chicago Bulls jersey. Boys as young as elementry school age will kill people in drivebys while throwin up "westside". Storeowners across the country have been killed by them, such as the Koreans in the LA Riots who were murdered after some thug was like "Whatd you say about my mamma?" Me and my kind are the only ones who can be guilty of racism though, I guess. This is an outrage First of all ALL crimes are hate crimes. You do it because you hate someone, it shouldnt matter WHY you hate them. If your going to punish wickedness then do it evenly. Yet these libs want to make everything about race and are preaching to the chorus. Lined up behind them are the sheeple ready to eat up everything told to them by the liberal medea. Are founding fathers wanted to prevent this kind of thing when they wrote the Constitution in 1776. They wanted to leave sentencing up to the jury, and let 12 angry men decide peoples fate NOT Congress. And as far as muslims go, if you have a problem with it go back to Calcutta or wherever. Gay-related hate crimes The death of Matthew Shephard spurred a movment due to rumors that it was because he was gay. However I have heard from conservative talk radio that this is madeup and there is no proof. His murderers werent exactly the boys next door, they were drug addicts and they wouldve killed anyone. Basically that is just people in Laramie projecting. They think that every straight guy is a sexist pig male on a bender. The true hate crime is what Obama is doing to White people It used to be that in this country all you needed was a little hard work and elbow grease, but now thanks to taxes and handouts I cant even pay my rent.